1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick dialing switching system for an adapter used for testing a chaff-flare firing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently military aircraft employ chaff-flares which are fired to confuse enemy missiles. These devices are ejected from the plane by a system which is electrically actuated. The chaff-flares are loaded in a downward facing recess formed in the plane and which has a plurality of electrical contacts for providing actuating current. Prior to loading, the firing system and contacts must be tested to determine if sufficient current is obtainable when the firing system is on and if no current is present on the contacts when the firing system is off.
Devices are employed for carrying out these tests, however, testing of all of the contacts of the chaff-flare firing system with the prior devices is very time consuming.